


What The Heart Wants

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: After your parents mysteriously died, you found yourself living in the very same Palace as the Princes of Asgard. Over the years, you became close with them and your feelings grew for one Prince in particular. When you thought that your feelings would never be reciprocated, you decided to move on. If only things were that simple.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a one-shot I posted for [Lily and Firith's Marvel Smut Writing Challenge](https://fandom-and-feminism.tumblr.com/post/177134882683/writing-challenge), called [One Last Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885066)!
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find my work on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/odinsonsobsessed)!
> 
> If you don’t want any spoilers, I would recommend reading One Last Talk when I link it in the later chapters, as the events that take place happen later in the story.
> 
> A special thank you to [Songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey) for helping me with this and supporting me!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!

You know what they say, the heart wants what it wants.

 

And it wanted Loki.

 

It wasn’t one of those ‘love at first sight’ moments. Your first impression of him was that he was just another pompous Prince, like his brother.

 

Your parents had suddenly died, leaving you almost completely alone. You had no siblings, no known relatives to take you in. Frigga had been the one that welcomed you into the palace with open arms once the news reached her. Frigga was an old friend of your parent’s, back before she married Odin and became Queen.

 

The death of your parents was a mystery. No one could tell you why, no one could tell you how. They were just found in an alley by one of the townsfolk. No wounds, no evidence, no witnesses, nothing. There were no answers. That’s what broke your heart the most.

 

Adjusting to life in the palace was not easy. You felt out of place at first, unwelcomed by the rest, since you were not royalty. You constantly asked Frigga if there was something you could be doing, something you could do in return for living there. She always refused, until one day she finally gave in. She tasked you with helping her in the garden. While it wasn’t something you thought was enough, you enjoyed spending the time with her. She was one of the sweetest people you had ever met.

 

Frigga told you stories of Thor and Loki when they were little. Tales of their bickering and their sweet sides. You started to see them in a new light and then you began spending time with them, after you initially tried to avoid them.

 

While spending time with Thor meant training for battle, Loki preferred to spend his time reading and practicing his spells. After a short time, you found yourself wondering more of what Loki was doing than of Thor.

 

At first, Loki wasn’t too keen on the company. But, eventually you found yourselves spending more and more time together, getting along. Loki lent you books to read that he thought you would like, which were usually ones he thoroughly enjoyed. Sometimes, when you were feeling bold, you would ask him to read to you. His voice was like a smooth melodic tune in your ears and you craved to hear it.

 

There were times where he would train with you and Thor, giving you tips on how to deal with a sorcerer. Not like you ever went anywhere to use those abilities, but you often wondered if they just liked teaching you anyway, in case you ever needed to defend yourself. One of the most entertaining things to do, was to watch them spar with one another. Thor fought with strength and vigor, while Loki’s style was more witty and cunning, relying on haste and magic.

 

You didn’t realize what you felt for Loki was love, until you danced with him for the first time. Odin liked to host parties occasionally, mostly for political reasons. Everyone who was someone gathered in the palace for a night of fun.

 

The first few parties, you felt awkward and didn’t really talk or dance with anyone. But after you had gotten closer with the Princes, you started mingling with more people, those you had seen around the palace.

 

When you danced with Fandral, Loki wanted to cut in. At first you thought he seemed irritated, but once he swept you away, his features calmed and he smiled at you. You thought he looked exceptionally handsome that night, dressed in his full armor, cape and all. Time suddenly slowed for you, and it was just you and him in the room. You became more aware just how green his eyes were as he gazed at you, and how his black hair contrasted the pale skin of his face. You noticed just how fitted his leather was, how it tugged on his muscles when he moved.

 

Loki’s movements were graceful and confident as he lead you in your dance. His touch was gentle, relaxed. Your hand tingled from the contact of his cool skin, yet the spot he held on your waist burned red hot. Your heart beat wildly in your chest just from this simple contact.

 

It wasn't until Thor cut in, that you snapped back to reality. You shook your thoughts and assumed you were feeling this way because you'd spent so much time with Loki, that you'd never been that close to him. But, you didn't feel the same when you danced with Thor. Sure, he was very much attractive to you, but your body and heart didn't react the same way.

 

As you thought more and more about it, gazing at Loki from across the room as he spoke with his mother with a tender smile, you came to a conclusion. Not only were you growing extremely attracted to this man, but his kindness towards you, towards the ones he cared for made you feel warm. His sarcastic, playful manner grew on you, too. His knowledge of both literature and fighting was impressive.

 

Butterflies began thrashing in your stomach at the realization that you were in love with Loki.

 

It took you awhile to work up the nerve to tell him how you felt. You planned the whole thing out, you would tell him at the next party. You put on your prettiest dress and practiced what you were going to say. You drank a glass of wine to calm your nerves.

 

That's when you heard them talking, like a bucket of cold water dumped over your head. A group of girls that hung around the palace, whispering to themselves while glancing your way. _‘Ugh, she is so annoying.’ ‘Always following Loki around like a puppy dog.’ ‘She thinks she has a chance with a Prince? That's laughable, considering she's a nobody, an_ **_orphan_** _.”_

 

There went the walls around your clenching heart. They were right. You had no future with the second born prince of Asgard. You were silly to think anything could come from these feelings, just because Frigga brought you here and treated you like you belonged. The truth was, you didn't. There was no way you could tell Loki how you felt now. So, you didn't. For decades, you secretly pined for him, you suffered in silence and settled for being his friend.

 

Then, you met Olvir.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to get this story going, I finished this chapter much earlier than I planned!
> 
> Enjoy!

The dress hung up before you had your mouth gaping open as you stared at it in awe. “Is this really for me?”

 

Frigga smiled, placing her hand gently on your shoulder, “Of course, my dear. Do you like it?”

 

“Do I like it?” The ball gown style garment was royal blue, strapless, with a heart shape neckline. Your fingers traced along the gold embroidery on the bodice and your eyes followed the gold trim along the hem at the bottom. “I love it!! Thank you Frigga, really. This is perfect!” The way you squealed and hugged her like an excited child receiving a present had her giggling.

 

 

“I’m glad you like it. Believe it or not, Odin helped me arrange it.”

 

You raised your eyebrows, shocked. “His majesty did? That surprises me, I didn’t think he was really fond of me all that much.”

 

“Of course he’s fond of you! You know as much as I do, he isn’t really the type to easily show emotion. Anyway, we thought you could wear this to the party tonight. Maybe catch the eye of a nice man?”

 

You flushed, shaking your head. “I don’t know. I mean, yes I will most certainly wear this dress tonight! But, as far as catching someone’s eye…?” You trailed off, looking away. There was only one man’s attention you truly wanted.

 

Frigga cupped your cheek and turned it for you to look at her, “Why wouldn’t you, child? You’re so pretty. I’m sure you will have heads turning once you walk in that room.”

 

You smiled sheepishly, “You’re too kind to me. Thank you, really.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once you entered the ballroom later that evening, you found your small group of friends gathered around across the room.

 

“My my, you look beautiful, my Lady!” Sif greeted you with a smile as you approached.

 

“Thank you, Sif.” You replied with a grin.

 

“The color most definitely suits you.” Fandral smirked while glancing down at your dress.

 

You rolled your eyes and laughed when Sif nudged him not so gently. “Down boy.”

 

Thor grasped your hand and kissed it, “You look beautiful as always, milady.” When he looked up at you, he winked and you stifled a laugh.

 

You loitered around for a while as they talked amongst themselves, looking around in search of a familiar trickster.

 

After a while, your curiosity got the better of you. “Where’s Loki?” You noticed he was the only one not present.

 

“Oh, he’s found some company.” Sif rolled her eyes, cocking her head in the direction of the balcony.

 

You followed her movement, to see Loki conversing with a pretty blonde haired woman. You scrunched your nose and shrugged in fake disinterest, returning your attention to your friends. Periodically, your eyes would wander over to the balcony, watching briefly as the woman laughed at something Loki would say, and wish like Hel that was you.

 

Eventually, Thor tore your attention away from them and persuaded you to dance with him. Well, he didn't have to do much convincing, since you actually liked when he asked you to dance. He was a decent dancer, and it never felt awkward with him.

 

After a while of chatting together and making fun of some of the guests who looked funny or did something embarrassing, Odin interrupted the two of you, asking for Thor to go with him. He reluctantly departed from you and left you to wander over to grab some wine.

 

You looked around the room, begrudgingly watching the dancers and the couples laughing amongst themselves, freely touching the other in a tender way. You couldn't stop your mind from traveling to Loki. Your heart ached at the thought of never getting over these feelings you had for him.

 

“Having a good time?” A familiar velvety voice came from beside you, nearly causing you to spill your drink.

 

“Loki…” You exhaled, pursing your lips, “Thanks for the heart attack.”

 

“You look...nice.” He glanced at you with a smirk that lasted only a few seconds before returning his attention to the dancers.

 

You rose the glass to your lips, taking a sip. Or two. “Thanks. Why aren't you out there dancing?” Your voice came out slightly bitter as you thought about him with that woman, hoping he didn't notice.

 

“I could ask you the same.” You turned your head to catch him gazing at you with an unreadable expression. “Would you--”

 

“Loki!” Frigga’s voice could be heard off into the distance shortly before you saw her walking up to the two of you. “Your Father would like to see you.”

 

Loki’s eyebrows drew together, opening his mouth to say something and closed it abruptly. He looked to his mother then back at you. “I'm sorry. I'll return shortly.”

 

You watched Loki leave before sighing. You waited for him to come back for quite some time. When he didn’t, you downed the rest of your drink and abandoned the glass on the table next to you. When you turned back to face the dance floor, an attractive, smiling face was approaching to greet you.

 

“Hi.” His voice was deep, not as deep as Thor’s, but it came off strong, confident.

 

You forced a smile, “Hi.”

 

He held out his hand, “I'm Olvir.”

 

Introducing yourself so you wouldn't come off as rude, you placed your hand in his and he kissed it.

 

Olvir cleared his throat, “Now what is a pretty lady doing here standing by herself without company?”

 

You fought back laughter from his corny pick up line. “I'm attending with someone. He's just…” You looked around, hoping he'd buy into your ruse and leave you be.

 

A smile played on his lips. “Do you always lie to strangers? The only men I saw you alone with were the two Princes, and as far as I know, they aren't here with anyone in particular.”

 

Your eyebrows raised at that. “You were watching me?”

 

His smirk widened, “I'm just a very observant person. Besides, I had to work up the nerve to come up to you. You had me nervous.”

 

You couldn't help the small grin that formed on your face. “Nervous? Whatever for?”

 

“Well, it's not every day I get the chance to ask a stunning woman such as yourself, to dance.” He held out his hand for you to take as an invitation.

 

Suddenly, you were very aware that a man was taking an interest in you. A man that wasn't Loki.

 

Your eyes swept quickly across the room to find the younger Prince before you decided how you would respond. You really wished you hadn't.

 

Loki was surrounded by a couple of women, a smirk planted on his obnoxiously handsome face. His hand trailed down one of their arms slowly, causing her to giggle. The other one was clinging to his other arm, saying something to him as she batted her eyelashes.

 

Chest clenching, you tore your eyes away to look back to Olvir’s waiting gaze.

 

You had to stop this. You pined after Loki for far too long, and for what? Just to watch him with other women while you turn away from the chance of romance with another? No, not anymore. It was time to move on. Or at least try to.

 

You had to admit, Olvir was pretty cute. His chocolate brown hair was short, just barely touching his forehead. The smile he wore on his chiseled face was charming and inviting. The radiance reached his blue-green eyes, which seemed to pull you in even further.

 

A smile formed on your face and you placed your hand in his, letting him lead you onto the dance floor, his other hand gently resting on the small of your back. You placed your free hand on his shoulder while his hand snaked around to rest on your hip. His placement was polite and his distance was respectful, careful not to make you uncomfortable. You were thankful for it, he was being a gentleman and that's just what you needed.

 

You suddenly experienced the feeling of someone looking at you and you tried to ignore it.  After a while, your curiosity got the best of you, so you glanced around. Your eyes met no one else’s, so you pushed it out of your mind.

 

You weren't sure how long you two had been dancing for. Your attention was temporarily suspended from time and other people. You allowed yourself to enjoy Olvir’s company, laughing at his corny jokes, sharing random things about each other, like what your hobbies were and what kind of foods you liked to eat.

 

Olvir grabbed you another drink, along with his own and escorted you out to the balcony to get some air after you hinted that you were feeling a little warm.

 

Olvir rested his arms on the golden railing, looking out into the starry night. “I can't get over how beautiful everything looks from this view, all the houses and buildings lighting up the darkness, just there.” He pointed into the distance, the outskirts just beyond the Palace.

 

You took a sip of your drink, humming in agreement and setting it on the railing.

 

“You don't sound all that impressed.” He eyed you curiously.

 

You looked away, unsure if you should tell him, but you decided it couldn't hurt. “I do enjoy this view, but I see it so often, that it doesn't excite me like it used to.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “What, do you live here or something?” He laughed, raising his drink to his lips.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

Olvir coughed, swallowing down his drink with difficulty, turning to look at you after setting his own drink down on the balcony. “You _live_ here?”

 

“Yes. My… parents passed away, and her majesty was most kind in taking me in.” You sighed, “I had no relatives I knew of, and I couldn't afford to live on my own.”

 

Olvir nodded, shooting you a sympathetic look, shifting closer to you with his hand on your shoulder, “I'm sorry to hear about your parents. So, how long have you been here? What's it like to live with royalty?”

 

“I've been here for quite a few decades. It wasn't easy at first, but I was fortunate enough to have the help of the Princes to make everything easier.” You smiled to yourself, recalling your earlier memories of your time adjusting to your life at the Palace, a younger Thor and Loki...

 

Olvir’s eyebrows knitted together after giving your words some thought, “The Princes? Is there--Are you with…?” His cheeks flushed and he looked at you uncomfortably.

 

“What…?” Your eyes widened, your own cheeks reddening. “Oh, Gods, no! Just friends.”

 

“So you're just friends with the Princes? Nothing else? You don't--There’s nothing going on, then? With either of them?”

 

You shook your head. “Nothing but friends. Why? Did someone say something?” Your heart began beating anxiously, your mind swirling with the thought of there being more rumors being spread about you.

 

Olvir smiled, his features relaxing. “No, I was just checking. I was kind of hoping that was the case.” You swallowed nervously as Olvir grasped your arms gently, turning you to face him completely and drawing you closer. “You're so pretty…” He murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from your face. The tenderness in his touch made your eyelids flutter.

 

If you thought you were blushing before, you couldn't imagine how red your cheeks looked now. They were burning hot and it made Olvir smile wider. “I'd like to kiss you, if that's okay.”

 

Your heartbeat quickened and you opened your mouth, trying to speak, but it came out in soft sputters, “I--uhm, what-- Y-Yes--" You mentally blamed the wine for this reaction and complete lack of grace in your response.

 

His lips pressed against yours before you knew what was going on.

 

Warmth.

  
  
Olvir’s lips were warm and tasted like the beer he drank just moments ago. You weren’t particularly fond of beer, but you really didn't care at this point in time. You were more focused on the gentle way his lips lingered on yours before he pulled them away.

  
  
Olvir let out a breathy laugh and you smiled. Your eyes flitted towards the door and met with Loki’s, your smile slowly fading. His mouth was slightly open and his arm curled around the woman standing just slightly apart from him, pressing her against his side. 

  
You fought the frown that threatened to appear and turned your attention back to Olvir. He muttered your name and you pressed your lips back on his, this time a little more firmly.   


Olvir’s hands went from your arms to your back, holding you closer and your hands slid to rest on his shoulders. You nearly lost yourself in the kiss as he lightly nipped at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth more for him to allow his tongue access.

 

The invasion of his tongue was gentle at first, exploring your mouth almost hesitantly until your tongue brushed his. His grip on you tightened and his tongue became aggressive and his lips moved a little quicker, leaving you breathless.

 

Eventually he pulled away and you were both panting, eyes searching the other, neither of you could speak.

 

When you finally tore your gaze away to look back at Loki, he was gone.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys! I apologize it took so long, but I've been extremely busy with life and I had some fics I had to finish in between everything.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Songsofgallifrey for looking this over!
> 
> And without further ado... may I present to you, Loki's POV? Let me know what you think!

“Prince Loki…” Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment in irritation when he heard his name being called. The interruption came from the woman who he and Thor had been introduced to earlier in the night. Her name was Mavena Grindottir. She was the daughter of a royal in Alfheim, so he had to be on his best behavior.

Earlier in the night, Odin had called the two Princes over in preparation to introduce his family to Grin's. But, his intentions became clear to Loki when he began adamantly boasting of Thor's strength and fighting spirit.

Mavena was meant for Thor, resulting in Loki’s realization that his presence was nothing but another formality. But as appealing as Odin made Thor sound, she seemed unimpressed, much to Loki's surprise. Though she tried to keep it subtle, careful not to insult the temperamental King of Asgard, her disinterest was clear as she eyed Loki throughout the meeting. Odin somewhat awkwardly began to talk of Loki's accomplishments and his experience on the battlefield. Loki should be used to Odin's cumbersome attitude when it came down to him or Thor, but he couldn't help the sting it left when Odin hesitated.

However, someone had chosen him over Thor, something so rarely done and it was enough to hold his amusement -- for now. After spending his time indulging in her fascination with him, it wasn't enough to keep the Prince's attention. Not when you walked into the room.

Loki had heard whispers around him, people were staring, their attention was drawn to the entrance of the room, including his own. You were completely oblivious to it as you crossed the room in search of your friends. Loki’s eyes had followed you along the way, unable to part with how beautiful you looked to him. Had you always looked this way?

Had Loki missed the moment you matured into a beautiful young woman? Did you always look so delicate and proper? No, this couldn't be. Not the girl he'd spent the last few decades of his young adult life with. The girl who stepped out into the training grounds with her long hair braided back, in her poorly chosen oversized armor. The girl who stupidly chose to follow him around more than his ever popular brother, which only ended up getting her into trouble when he was up to his mischievous pranks. The girl who would spend all day in the gardens with his mother and be the only one to come back with dirt all over herself.

But someone else had also noticed how attractive you looked tonight. And he was getting the dance Loki was supposed to get with you before Frigga had interrupted his asking you. The man you were now moving across the floor with was the one who was able to hold you so close, to capture your attention and make you laugh so freely.

This shouldn't have bothered Loki as much as it did. He didn't even know why it affected him so much. Why the fact that you had your tongue halfway down his throat just minutes after he'd taken you outside to the balcony, made his chest feel tight.

Loki reluctantly shifted his attention from the balcony, back to Mavena. “Yes, my dear?” He immediately slipped the mask back on, the charming front he’d mastered long ago.

“Why don't we dance?”

“I tire of dancing, milady. Maybe later.” He considered his tone as his patience with her grew thin.

“Very well.” She took the lapel of his coat between her fingers, stroking the leather slowly. “We can always go somewhere a little more private, if that's more your style, my Prince.” Her tone turned sultry, and for a moment, Loki considered it. Why not? She was a gorgeous young woman. She was confident, intelligent, ready and willing… and yet...

“As incredibly tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid there is something else I need to attend to.” His eyes scanned the room briefly before settling onto the person he was looking for.

“Will I be able to see you again, my Prince?” Her voice brought his attention back to her and he forced a smirk onto his face.

“Of course. Perhaps you and I can take a stroll through the gardens and get to know each other a little better.”

Mavena smiled at that. “I look forward to it.”

Loki returned his attention back to her, sliding his hand onto her cheek. He leaned down to her ear, “Until next time… Lady Mavena.” His lips brushed her cheek before he let her go.

When Loki parted ways with her, he went straight for Thor, who slammed his mug on the table as he laughed with his friends. “Thor.” Loki waited for Thor's response, but through all the commotion, he seemed to go unheard. “Thor!” He raised his voice with a nudge of his shoulder. Loki folded his arms, frowning.

Finally, Thor looked up at him and ceased his laughing while his friends carried on, “What is it, brother?”

“A word.” He nudged his head in the direction he intended on going to.

“Can it wait?”

Loki sighed with a grumble, pulling the chair out next to Thor and taking a seat, “What do you know of that guy over there?” He directed Thor's attention to you on the balcony. You were leaning on the railing, now talking with the guy you'd just made out with.

Thor frowned. “You mean Olvir? That's Krurr's son.”

“ _Krurr's son_? As in Warchief Krurr? But he never shows his face around here. He's always off in different realms with his Cavalry. What's he doing here?”

Thor laughed, “What does it matter? He's been brought home for the time being. They just got ambushed on Vanaheim and he lost quite a bit of men. Krurr decided it would be best if he stayed here for the time being.”

“Can he be trusted?” Loki eyed Olvir cautiously as he conversed with you.

Thor squinted at his question before a smirk slowly spread across his face. “Can he be trusted…? Or… can he be trusted with  _her_?”

Loki's jaw tensed, “Don’t be foolish. Can he be trusted. Period.”

“Yes, Loki, he can be trusted.  _You_  are the one we have to look out for in that department.” Thor laughed when Loki’s lips pressed into a straight line. “Relax, I'm only jesting, brother. Norns, you need a drink. Here.” He grabbed an empty goblet and poured some wine in it from a large pitcher from the middle of the table, setting it in front of Loki.

Maybe Thor was right. Loki should be focusing on having fun rather than what you were doing. He picked up the goblet and raised it to his lips, but paused when he heard your name being called by Sif.

“There you are, my lady!” She gave a cautious smile as she glanced at Olvir, then back to you, patting the seat next to her, “I see you've brought company.”

Loki tipped the goblet and finished its contents before refilling it.

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki.” Olvir held a fist over his heart and bowed in respect.

“Everyone, this is Olvir Krurrson.” Thor introduced the young warrior as he took his seat next to you. “He will be in town for a while, until he can recruit more men to travel with him. So, I thought I would invite him to train with us for awhile.”

Another drink.

“Olvir, this is Sif, that's Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg.” You introduced him to your friends, gesturing to each of them.

Pour.

Hogun gave a slight nod in Olvir's direction, while Fandral and Volstagg lifted their mugs to cheers him. Olvir smiled in their direction, politely holding his in the air to return the gesture before taking a drink.

“Is everything alright there, Loki?” When his name passed through your lips, his hand froze from lifting his goblet. His third drink since he’d sat down. There was a tightness in your voice.

Loki set down his drink on the table, “I'm fine.”

“Where's your dance partner? Don't tell me she’s found another already?” Your sarcastic tone was clear, at least to him.

Loki laughed, deflecting the irritation that was resurfacing. “Her name is Mavena and she's just over there, having a conversation with my dear mother. It looks like they're getting on quite nicely.” He gestured across the room and your eyes followed hesitantly. You watched them, Frigga seeming to enjoy herself. You had to admit, as silly as it was, made you feel a little uneasy.

“She seems to like Mavena. She spoke rather fondly of her earlier when she came to get me.” Loki knew he was being petty, but you had done the same to him. You’d barely given him much time before you let yourself be whisked away while Loki tried his best to get back to you.

Guilt rose up in his chest when he noticed the troubled look on your face from his lie, so he shifted his focus. Putting on a convincing front, with a grin he clasped Thor’s broad shoulder and shook it in a playful manner. “I apologize, Thor. I couldn't turn her down in front of Grin, could I?”

Thor scoffed, a laugh rumbling through his chest in an attempt to mask the resentment of his rejection, but Loki knew him better than that. “It's quite alright, brother! Besides, she’s not quite my type anyway. I much prefer the strong, fiery type that can keep up with me. “ He smirked at Sif, shooting her a teasing wink.

“Thor.” Sif scolded, causing you and the warriors three to laugh.

“Are you sure  _you_  can keep up with  _her_?” You asked between giggles.

Loki rolled his eyes but a small grin formed on his face as he stared down at his goblet. “Remember that time, when--”

“Loki.” Thor’s warning tone cut Loki off as he glared at him.

“What?” Loki chuckled, “I shouldn't mention the time that Sif not only overpowered you, but made you scream like a child when she went for your  _luxurious hair_?”

A smile formed on Sif's face at the memory, seemingly proud of herself.

Thor's jaw tightened. “Dare you forget that you helped her hold me with your magic? It was hardly fair. Besides, that was a long time ago, I was a lot younger then!”

“Thor, that was two years ago.” Loki deadpanned and the table erupted with laughter.

“Two years can make a difference.” Thor mumbled under his breath.

“Care to test that?” Sif challenged, leaning forward. Of course, she knew Thor could never resist a challenge.

“No magic and you've got yourself a match.” Thor slammed his mug on the table with a large grin, spilling some of the beer on the table. Loki wasn’t sure how many he'd had, but it must have been quite a few because he was more careless with his movements than usual.

“Trust me, you'll want to see this. Will you come watch?” You whispered to Olvir, in which he nodded. You took a sip of your wine and smiled. Your gaze on his face lingered, a little too long for Loki's liking, causing him to look away and refocus on the commotion of Thor and Sif's match.

“So, when shall we hold this epic battle?” Loki mused.

“A couple of days, maybe? I have to--”

“Why not tomorrow? Or do you need some time to… prepare?” Sif’s insinuation didn’t sit well with Thor. His cheeks were flushed, but that may have also been because of the alcohol.

“Prepare?” Thor laughed. “I am always ready. Tomorrow in the morning, then.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure that's wise, brother? You've had quite a bit to drink.”

Thor waved him off, taking a gulp of his beer. “You don't have to worry about me, dear brother. I'll be just fine.” His words slurred and Loki shook his head with a laugh.

Thor didn't let up on the drinking, either. Loki tried to reason with him, remind him that he will pay for it in the morning, but it was no use. During his fuss over Thor, the warriors three talked with Olvir, asking him questions about his travels, how many places he'd seen and about the different beasts he'd come across.

It got later and later, and Loki was getting tired. He thought about just disappearing, but when he glanced at Thor's drunken form, he sighed. “Alright, Thor. You need to stop. That's quite enough. Can you stand?”

“Hey.” He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over. “I'll decide when I've had enough.” He'd meant to point at Loki, to show he meant business, but since his balance was off, he ended up pointing in a slightly different direction. It took him a few seconds to realize and corrected himself, looking straight at Loki. “I'm going to bed.”

Loki rolled his eyes, standing up before glancing over at you. You'd decided to retire for the evening yourself, making a comment that you were finished drinking as well.

Thor began to look around, frowning. “Where is Mjolnir?” He scratched his beard, trying to think. Suddenly, he chuckled, shaking his finger at no one in particular. “How foolish of me.” He held out his hand, willing his beloved Hammer to return to him.

Loki raised his eyebrow as he heard a crash, someone yelling and a metallic sound before Mjolnir quickly found Thor’s hand. “Got it.” Thor grinned before swinging the hammer around recklessly, nearly losing his balance again.

“Alright, you big oaf. You can't be trusted out here with that thing. Come on.” Loki grasped Thor’s arm, helping to hold him up.

“Would you like me to walk you to your quarters?” He heard Olvir asked you as you felt your reddened cheeks with the back of your hand.

Before you could respond, Loki interrupted, not too fond of the idea.  “I'll be taking her.” He said, firmly, glancing over at the two of you. He realized he was being pretty damn possessive over you tonight and he wasn't sure why.

“You've got your hands full with Prince Thor, I can--” Olvir offered, but his mouth dropped open in awe when Loki moved, a clone of him holding onto Thor in his place.

“You can…” Olvir was nearly speechless when Loki came around the table. “That's quite the trick, Prince Loki. I've heard stories, but never have I ever seen cloning in person.”

“Well, they don't call him the trickster for nothing.” You giggled as Loki put his arm around you.

“Alright, your drunkenness, let's go.” Loki’s clone took Thor back to his room.

You giggled at the clone's choice of words, causing Loki's lips to twitch. Loki always thought you were kind of cute when you were drunk. Cheeks pink, facial features soft and the contagious giggles at practically nothing. He actually didn't mind taking care of you when you were drunk, you weren't obnoxious or loud, but you did become very vulnerable, so he usually kept an eye on you if you were around anyone other than your friends.

Once you realized you were leaving, you said goodbye to your friends and to Olvir.

Olvir bowed, “Good night, milady.” He glanced up at you and winked, causing you to flush even harder.

Loki escorted you out, but not before asking a servant to fetch a handmaiden for you. He walked alongside you, his arm planted firmly around your waist. “Seems like you had a nice time tonight.” He broke the silence as the two of you rounded a corner.

“Oh, I did Loki!” You sighed, “I had the best time! The food was good, the wine was...well, you know how the wine was…” You giggled, “And the music was wonderful.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, the music was quite enjoyable.”

You glanced down at your dress as flowed outward from your legs as you walked, seeming to be deep in thought. “Loki?”

Loki picked up on the wavering in your voice. His eyebrows drew together in concern, “Yes, darling, what is it?”

You exhaled, hesitating. The longer you took to answer, the more curious he became.

Finally, you glanced back at him, “Who do you think is going to win tomorrow?” A smirk slowly spread on your face and Loki wanted to be mad at you for worrying him, but he couldn't help but laugh.

“To be quite honest, I would have to say Thor. I think that--”

“Thor?” You raised an eyebrow, halted, whirling around to face him. “Loki, in case you hadn't noticed, he  _likes_  Sif. If he was smart, he would let her win.”

Loki shook his head with a grin, shifting you to continue forward, “It's none of my business, nor is it yours, who my brother chooses to lust after. But, don't you think he ought to show her his true strength, if he did? Should he simply feign weakness to give her a false sense of accomplishment, while making her think less of him?”

You groaned, “Do always have to take the romance out of everything?”

“It wouldn't seem that way if you didn't try to  _insert_  romance into everything.” Loki teased even though he admired that quality in you. He liked that you always tried to find the good in everything. The romantic in you amused him. You would always choose to read those mushy love stories that he usually stayed away from and you would talk about them so fondly when you were done. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it when he heard about them from you. It was something about the look in your eyes, the little sigh that would escape your lips when you would share your thoughts on the characters’ relationship and the hoops they had to go through to get there.

Both of your steps faltered as you neared the door to your room. You turned to look at him again, but you wobbled and your foot lagged behind. In an attempt to regain your balance, grabbing the lapels of Loki's coat at the same time he reached for you. You both stumbled back and you hit the wall with a wince, Loki's hand hitting the wall by your head to brace himself.

When you opened your eyes, Loki's face was inches from yours, your body pressed tight against his. His heart began to beat with haste as his eyes swept over your face, drawn to your parted, pink stained lips.

Something was pulling him towards you. An unseen magic, luring him forward. “Loki…” You whispered, his lips on the brink of touching yours.

Suddenly, Loki let go, stepping back. “Are you alright?” He cleared his throat, averting his eyes in hopes to hide the way your almost-kiss had affected him.

Was that what he was going to do? Kiss you?

He nearly laughed, mentally shaking the thoughts from his mind, blaming the wine. He reminded himself of who you were and of what he saw on the balcony just hours prior.

It was then that your handmaiden showed up. She quickly greeted Loki before guiding your into your room. When the door shut, Loki stared at it for a few moments before he left. 

Would you have let him if he did?


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know you guys, it's been way too long and I'm sorry!

It was a struggle the next morning to get up. You felt groggy and sluggish as you dressed for the match between Thor and Sif. Thinking back to last night, you suddenly felt the whole thing to be silly. Again, Thor’s ego got the best of him and if he wanted to get in Sif’s good graces, this wasn’t the best way to do it. Because now, if he won, she’d get mad, and if she won, he’d get mad and most likely say something stupid, as per usual, and you would be stuck in the middle.

Thor was like a brother to you and Sif was the first real girl friend you ever had, she made the warriors three be nice to you when you were younger and always looked out for you like Thor and Loki had. How were you to choose between them?

You sighed as you wondered who would win. It could honestly go either way. They were both really strong, and while Thor had his lightning powers, he would never use them while sparring, it wouldn’t be fair. And while his ego was large, you knew he wasn’t dumb enough to cross that line.

Your mind drifted to the conversation between you and Loki, about what the best move for Thor would be. You saw the point he had been trying to make, but you just weren’t sure about it. Without meaning to, you thought about what happened just after that conversation ended. The kiss you and Loki nearly had. It had kept you awake for a while as you thought about the what if's… He had had a few glasses of wine, which was the only explanation… and if you hadn’t been stupid enough to speak, you probably would have gotten to kiss him. But was that necessarily a good thing? It would be a tease and you knew he’d never be yours. You had also laid there feeling jealous once again over the thought that Loki had just been cozying up with another woman just hours before. Would he be seeing her again, or was she just another one of his flings? If Frigga was talking with her, though…

“Thinking about your boyfriend?” If you weren’t used to it by now, Loki’s voice would have startled you as it came from behind you. You glanced at his reflection in the mirror as you brushed your long hair as it rested off of one shoulder.

“He’s not my boyfriend. Just some guy I had a nice time with last night.” You tried to come off nonchalant with him, but Loki knew you and he’d see right through it, as perceptive as he was. Except when it came to himself.

He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms as his eyebrows drew up in amusement. “I’ll say. It looked like you had a  _great_  time out there on the balcony. It’s a wonder I don’t see him in your bed now.”

You set down the brush with a scoff, rising from your seat and turning around to glare at him.

Irritation was settling in, between your thoughts of last night, Loki’s assumption, and the hangover you were trying to get through. Now was definitely not the time for him to be provoking you.

You tried to ignore the pain in your chest from the insinuation, deciding to go along with it to hide how it affected you. “And no thanks to you for that. If you hadn’t stepped in when he offered to accompany me back here–” But it did bother you. Deeply. Is that what Loki thought of you? That you were easy? You weren’t the one flaunting flings around on your arms like he often did. But, you wouldn’t mention that. “You know what? Why am I even explaining myself to you? And what are you even doing here?” You walked past him, waving your hand toward him. “Go away.”

Loki chuckled when your hand went through his illusion, which you had expected it to. “Someone’s cranky.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“ _Anyway_ , I’ve come to collect you for my brother’s idiotic spar, I wasn’t sure if I’d have to pry you out of bed after how much you had to drink.”

You stopped rustling through your wardrobe and turned around, pursing your lips, “No more than you.”

He smirked, “I hold mine better.”

You rolled your eyes once again, turning back to grab your shoes. “Of course you do. How could I ever compare?” You asked, sarcastically.

Loki laughed, “You know, if I didn’t like you, I could have you locked away for that mouth of yours.”

You slipped your shoes on and glanced at him, unphased. “Don’t be silly, your mother would never allow it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date.”

“A date? If this is his idea of a first date, then you’d better–Hey!” You walked through his illusion to leave the room, not wanting to hear anymore out of him.

He stared at your retreating form. “That was extremely rude! Hey! I’m talking to you!” He called after you, following you out into the hallway.

You replied without a glance, “No, you’re not. Your magic is.”

When he didn’t respond, you knew he had disappeared. You sighed, hating moments like these. They didn’t happen often, but sometimes you couldn’t believe the stuff that came out of Loki’s mouth. And sometimes you couldn’t believe the responses that came out of yours.

 

* * *

 

 

You met Olvir out on the training grounds as your friends gathered around to watch. You were pretty late and you swallowed down the guilt of being short with Loki after he’d tried to help you, even though he’d said a few things that riled you up.

Thor and Sif were selecting their swords and stepping into the small arena when you arrived next to Olvir. “Did I miss anything good?”

“There you are!” He murmured with a smile. “Not really, just a little friendly banter. They’re just about to start.” You smiled back before turning your attention toward Thor and Sif.

“Come on, Thor… Do the right thing.” You whispered as they got into their fighting stances. You looked up briefly to see Loki stepped up to the railing opposite side of you to spectate the fight as well. You sent him an apologetic smile, mouthing, “I’m sorry.” When he nodded back, you knew things were okay. Even though it wasn’t a huge deal, you couldn’t help but feel relieved.

Suddenly, a large bird flew past the area, it cawed loudly, echoing around you, signaling for the two friends to start.

Thor made the first move, heading for Sif, while she waited for him. She dodged the thrust of his sword expertly then she aimed for his leg, but he quickly brought his sword down to deflect it.

The fight when on like this, their swords clashing each time, and things were going nowhere. You expected this though for the first part of the fight, their skills with a sword were damn near equally matched without help from Thor’s power, even though he was used to wielding a hammer.

The only difference between them now, was that Sif was growing tired, you could tell, while Thor still had a decent amount of energy left, which showed in their movements. You bit your lip, watching nervously as Sif began to just barely dodge Thor’s advances, gripping the railing tight as you watched anxiously.

Olvir put his arm around you, sensing your worry. “Don’t worry, they won’t get hurt.” He probably thought you feared one of them would end up in the infirmary with how hard they were fighting, but that wasn’t all the case. They were much too strong and experience to put each other out like that. No, you were worried about the outcome. You didn’t want any conflict between your friends.

You glanced at him, smiling in appreciation, but the crowd tore your attention away as they gasped. You watched as Thor and Sif held their swords together, in a battle of who could last longer holding the other’s sword off. Sif was trying with all her might, straining to hold her sword… until Thor’s sword slid off of hers unexpectedly. You watched as Thor’s sword clattered to the ground and you frowned in confusion… that was odd. You glanced up quickly, seeing Loki’s subtle wrist movement, which no doubt was him using magic to move Thor’s sword. That explained it. With the angle their swords were at, and considering their energy levels, there’s no way Thor’s hold would have give out. Sif had been struggling too hard for that.

Everyone let out a sound of amusement as Sif used to opportunity to kick him in the chest and shove her sword toward his chest, the tip grazing his breastplate as she stared down at him with a smirk. “You. Lose.”

The crowd erupted in applause and you jumped, clapping your hands together. “Yeah! Way to go, Sif!” You cheered.

Your eyes briefly met Loki’s before Olvir was tugging you along to go into the arena. You rushed over to Sif, giving her a fist bump, “I knew you had this. My girl!” You giggled before you moved to check on Thor. “Are you going to be alright?” You were worried he would make a scene and call for rematch, but his calmness surprised you.

“I’ll be fine.” He grinned at you, with a wink closely following. You briefly wondered if he wanted to lose. Part of you wondered if he’d asked Loki to help him make him losing more believable, to take the choice from him. Maybe he wasn’t as blind as you thought he was. The thought made you smile and your heart warm.

 

* * *

 

 

After the commotion of the match died down, you showed Olvir around the Palace, after Frigga’s request. You were happy to show him around, chatting with him and getting to know him better. After he settled in and had a couple of meetings with his father and Odin about their plan for him over the next few days, he wanted to take you out, into the city.

Loki was completely against it when he found out, seeing as you rarely ever ventured out that far without his or Thor’s company. But you fought him on it, telling him it was none of his business and you could take care of yourself, that Olvir was perfectly capable in keeping an eye on you himself.

And so you went. It felt good, getting out on your own, separating yourself from the castle life for a bit. Olvir took you for a stroll along a street of shops, stopping with you as you looked at trinkets, jewelry and other cool things in the windows.

Something in particular caught your eye, so you asked him to wait for you outside. You went into the shop to make your purchase, pulling out your bag of coins to give the merchant in exchange. With a big smile on your face, you exited the shop with the soft velvet pouch in your hand.

“Have you got what you wanted?” Olvir asked, falling into step beside you.

“I did. It’s a present for the Queen. She’s done so much for me, I saw it and I had to…”

“That’s quite thoughtful of you.” He smiled, putting his arm around you. “Where shall we go next?”

The two of you walked a little further and decided to join in on the entertainment going on in the center of town. There was music and dancing, drinks and food you rarely had because it wasn’t up to par for the Palace to even consider making. While you were so thankful for Odin and Frigga’s generosity, you sometimes missed life in the city. There were things you didn’t get to do often and places you didn’t get to go because it was frowned upon or unsafe for you.

You were out pretty late, not returning until after dark. Olvir insisted on walking inside of the Palace with you to make sure you arrive safely. That and you were pretty sure he just wanted to prolong his time with you. You thought it was cute and you didn’t mind it. He was a really nice guy and you enjoyed his company.

“I had a really nice time tonight.” You fidgeted with your fingers, looking up at him with a smile.

“As did I. Can I see you again? Maybe we can go riding sometime.”

You nodded, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Olvir stepped forward, cupping your cheek with one hand and placing his other on your waist as he leaned in to kiss you. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you returned the kiss, pressing your lips more firmly against his.

He pulled away with a sigh, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.” You smiled, watching him leave. When you turned around to head over to see Frigga, you nearly ran into Loki.

You placed your hand over your chest as your heart nearly beat out of your ribcage. “Norns, Loki,  _must_  you always do that?”

His mouth twitched as studied your face. “Did you have fun with loverboy?” Loki’s tone was mocking and you didn’t have energy to deal with it, you wanted to see Frigga in a good mood.

“Yes, I did.”

“I see he settled for dropping you off here this time instead of your chambers.” He was following you, you heard his voice just behind you.

You stopped, pressing your lips into a thin line as you turned around. “Because he’s a gentleman, Loki.” This again? What was going on with him? In all the years you’d been friends, he was never like this with any other guys you’d dated. He was probably just being protective of you, but you didn’t like how he was going about it. It was making it harder to get over him when he acted like this, inserting himself into your business with Olvir this way.

“That’s what he wants you to think, but–”

Why couldn’t he just leave it be?

You didn’t mean to, but you snapped. “Look, just because that’s how  _you_  do things, doesn’t mean he’s desperate to take me to bed!” You huffed and began to storm off, when Loki grabbed your arm, pulling you back to look at him with a glare.

“It’s not like that and you know it! Why must you always paint me to be this terribly shallow person?”

You wanted to be annoyed with him, for criticizing your choice in men and for grabbing you like that, but when you looked deep into his eyes, past the mask and the walls he threw up all the time, you saw the pain from your words. You had been kind of hard on him lately and saying things carelessly. You never stopped to think how it would affect him.

With a sigh, you apologized. “I’m sorry, Loki. You’re right. But, you’ve got to stop going on about Olvir. I actually like this guy and he’s not as bad as you think he is. You barely even know him. Just give him a chance, for me?”

He studied your face, as if he was thinking things over. Finally, he let go of your arm and looked away, “I’m sorry. I just… I want you to be careful. I hate seeing people take advantage of you. You’re too nice to put your foot down. Except with me.” He chuckled, looking back toward you. “Always giving me a difficult time.”

“Someone has to put up with your shit.” You grinned. “Speaking of… The other day, what happened at the end of the fight, with Thor’s sword, that was your doing, wasn’t it?”

His eyebrows drew up. “Well… I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you figured it out.” Loki let out an embarrassed laugh. “He looked like he wanted to lose, but his pride got in the way, so I may have given him a little push. And besides, I thought about it and you were right, if Thor wants her, he’s going to have to yield sometimes.”

“I don’t care what anyone else might say about you, Loki. As mischievous as you are sometimes, you’ve got a good heart.” You put your hand on his arm, smiled at him and continued your journey to see Frigga.

She was happy to see you as always, asking about your day and how it went with Olvir.

“We had a lovely time!” You hesitated, remembering what you’d been told before. “I know I’m not supposed to go that far into town, but Olvir had his sword on him and–”

“It’s alright, dear.  _I_  think you’re perfectly capable in going out on your own, it’s those overprotective sons of mine.” She giggled, “Go on, tell me everything!”

Smiling, you proceeded to tell her about the little party that was going on deep into town, you described the scenery you passed by and all the shops. You took out the small pouch you had gotten from one of the shops and took out a gold bracelet that had flowers etched into the band. “I saw this while I was browsing and had to get it for you.” You held it out to her and she took it.

Admiring it, she smiled and looked at you, “When I gave you some coins to spend on your outing today, I meant for you to buy yourself something, my dear.” She chuckled.

“I did! It’s a matching set.” You pulled your sleeve back a little to show off your arm. “See? We both have one and it symbolizes our bond. We’ve spent much time together in the garden and I cherish it so much, so I thought this would be perfect.”

“Oh, it is! Come here.” Frigga pulled you into a hug. “I love it, thank you so much. You’re so sweet to me.”

“You’re welcome.” You gave her a light squeeze and pulled back, finishing the details of your date with Olvir. When Frigga asked what you thought of him, you gushed about the things that he said to you and how attentive he was to you and affectionate he was, putting his arm around you and holding your hand. You told her how you loved that you felt like you could be yourself around him.   
  
As you spoke, you saw something shimmer out of the corner of your eye when your gaze shifted. You could have sworn it looked a lot like Loki, light traces of green and gold fading as your eyes settled on the doorway. The thought of him possibly eavesdropping on your conversation, like he was jealous of your talk about another guy, brought a smile to your face. If only that were the case.


End file.
